Pin
|gender = Female |species = Pushpin |team = BFDI: Squishy Cherries (team captain) BFDIA: W.O.A.H. Bunch BFB: The Losers! |episode = BFDI: "Power of Three" BFDIA: N/A BFB: TBA |place = BFDI: 20th (5 votes) BFDIA: N/A BFB: TBA |allies = *Coiny (best friend) *Firey *Needle *Teardrop *Pencil *Yellow Face *Bomby *Nickel *Leafy *Bubble *Golf Ball (IDFB onward) *Tennis Ball (IDFB onward) *Loser *Cake *X *Pen *Fries (one sided, on her side) *Four *Eggy *Cloudy *Book *Clock |enemies = *Match *Book *Woody (formerly) *Flower *Puffball *Leafy *Spongy *Eraser *Blocky *Snowball *Four (Formerly) *Golf Ball (formerly) *Tennis Ball (formerly) *Clock |color = BFDI(A)/BFB: * Red (body) * Red orange (right side) * Fire engine red (shade) * Dark red (outline of body) * Silver (tip) * Nobel (outline of tip) IDFB: * White (body) * Silver (tip) |deaths = 3 |kills = 8 |first = "Take the Plunge Part 1" |voice = Cary Huang (pitched up) |imagewidth = 200 }} Pin is a female object contestant on Battle For Dream Island, Battle for Dream Island Again, and Battle for BFDI, as well as appearing in ''IDFB''. She was the leader of the Squishy Cherries in Season 1, and a member of W.O.A.H. Bunch in Season 2. As of the fourth season, she is on The Losers!. In the second season, Pin received 405 votes, the 11th in descending order (9th highest after disqualifications are taken into account), meaning that she joined the season. Pin's attitude and voice noticeably change in the second season, becoming more friendly and funny. She lost her limbs in "Get in the Van" due to Puffball's prize, but regains them in exchange for her red coloration in "Welcome Back". Appearance Pin appears to be a standard plastic pushpin, with a red body and a grey point. BFDI If you look closely at Pin's point in BFDI, it is dull, compared to later revisions in BFDIA onwards, where it is sharper. For most of the series, Pin's body is crimson red, and her point is grey. However, in IDFB, her body is white because Golf Ball took her coloration and turned it into limbs. She became red again in BFB, possibly because of Roboty's coloration. Personality In BFDI, Pin was mean-spirited, bossy, and fierce, considering herself to be a heroic team leader, taking advantage of her position as the leader of her team. However, while most don't believe her, she has done heroic deeds before, such as easily winning the first challenge of the season. In BFDIA, Pin has become more humorous and a lot less cruel. She also has become more strategic, coming up with ideas to help her team, W.O.A.H. Bunch, win challenges. Any feuds Pin had with her former team members such as Match seem to have died down, though it might be due to the lack of interactions with the other former Squishy Cherries. Pin also frequently shows signs of wanting to change her ways and make friends, as seen in "Get in the Van”, where she befriends Bubble and tries to stand up for Ice Cube. On the other hand, Pin has retained some of her mean-spirited characteristics from the first season, as seen when she scolded Book in Get in the Van because she thought she was forcing Ice Cube to go to Match's dance party. In IDFB, Pin became even more friendly (or just desperate to make friends), as she wanted to be friends with Fries, despite the fact he was busy gardening at that time. She is even on great terms with Golf Ball and Tennis Ball, both were characters she was enemies with in BFDI. In BFB, she shows concern for the well-being of her team and wants everyone on The Losers! to be independent. She also motivates her team, frequently encouraging them to be strong in times of difficulty. Pin occasionally is a bit snarky, but most of the time is a rational and nice person. Pin seems to be rather hesitant to confront certain tasks, being nervous to talk to Coiny about her concern over Loser's elimination and acting unsure when she is tasked with bringing Four back. Official Character Guide biography Pin has a history of being bossy and making mistakes that aggravate people. One of those mistakes was stealing people's loaves of bread to rejoin the game. When she figured out that no one liked her, she tried to make friends by motivating them to do challenges. Still, she feels isolated and once mentioned that Teardrop was the only person that didn't hate her. Did You Know?: Pin's sweat changes color to reflect her current emotion, like a mood ring. Coverage Appearances * Battle for Dream Island ** "Take the Plunge: Part 1" ** "Take the Plunge: Part 2" ** "Barriers and Pitfalls" ** "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?" ** "Sweet Tooth" ** "Bridge Crossing" ** "Power of Three" (eliminated) ** "Cycle of Life" ** "Insectophobe's Nightmare" ** "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None" ** "Vomitaco" (does not speak) ** "Reveal Novum" ** "Gardening Hero" ** "The Glistening" ** "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2" (does not speak) ** "Return of the Hang Glider" * Battle for Dream Island Again ** "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know" ** "Get Digging" ** "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3" ** "Zeeky Boogy Doog" ** "Get in the Van" ** "No More Snow!" ** "It's a Monster" ** "The Long-lost Yoyle City" ** BFDIA 6 * IDFB ** "Welcome Back" * Battle for BFDI ** "Getting Teardrop to Talk" ** "Lick Your Way to Freedom" ** "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" ** "Fortunate Ben" (does not speak) ** "Four Goes Too Far" ** "The Liar Ball You Don't Want" ** "Questions Answered" ** "This Episode Is About Basketball" (does not speak) ** "Enter the Exit" ** "Get to the Top in 500 Steps" ** "What Do You Think of Roleplay?" ** "Return of the Rocket Ship" ** "Don't Dig Straight Down" Battle for Dream Island In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", her first appearance, Pin was being held by Blocky, who is trying to use her to pop Bubble. This angers her, and she kicks Blocky, breaking her free of his grasp. Later during the balance beam contest, Pin and Leafy form an alliance to stay above water until the end of the challenge. When it comes down to the final 6, the 2 of them attempt to push Flower off the platform, however, Flower kicks them off the beam last minute, making their plan fail. Fortunately for them, they are saved by Blocky, who helps them back onto the balance beam, gets Flower out, and evidently, gets out himself. When it comes down to just the 2 of them, they decide who would win Dream Island with a game of Rock Paper Scissors. Pin wins and is about to push Leafy off the balance beam. Not fully aware of the outcome of the winner, Leafy complains that it wasn't very fair. Pin responds by explaining that only one of them could win, while accidentally putting the middle finger up. Then the Announcer pops up and tells them that they both won the challenge, and got the rights to become team captains, creating a much longer battle to win Dream Island. This annoys Pin, who was just about to win the contest. In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Pin (along with Leafy) then create the teams. Pin chooses Pencil, Bubble, Match, Pen, Firey, Eraser, Blocky, Spongy, and Woody, and her team is called the Squishy Cherries. When she is stuck with Woody, she is nauseated, causing her to barf on Woody. During the boat-racing contest, Pin has her team build a square boat, using Pencil, Match, and Pen as oars. While making the boat, Firey hits himself with a hammer, with Pin saying: "Be more careful!" After entering the water, the boat springs a leak and collides with the Squashy Grapes' motor boat. Pin then declares that there's too much weight on the boat, and has the Cherries throw Spongy overboard. Soon enough, the boat breaks apart, forcing the Cherries to swim the end. When Pin arrives, she breaks the finish line ribbon, winning the contest for her team. In "Barriers and Pitfalls", Pin decides who will run the course, and who will find Blocky. She chooses Eraser, Pen, and Spongy. She also rudely chooses Pencil as one of the members finding Blocky, yet making Bubble and Match run the course. Match explains that Pencil is in their alliance and they have to stick together. Pin doesn't care and replies by saying "Alliance, shmalliance! Go, go!" In the obstacle course, Pin is about to go over the growing wall, but Teardrop flips her over, making her stuck. Her teammates climb her, using her as an opportunity to get over. Pin sees Woody coming, and she exclaims "Please don't tell me Woody will have to climb me!" because she hates Woody and does not want him to win. However, Woody is unable to reach Pin, and she pushes him, making him glide across the floor. In the end, Firey is unable to help the team win, so the Squashy Grapes get their first victory. In "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?", Pin's team is up for elimination, and the cake is key-lime pie. Pin exclaims she really, really doesn't like key-lime pie. Pin is asked if she wants to use her Win Token and she says no. Luckily, she did not need it, as Pin is safe at zero votes and gives Pin her cake. As the challenge starts, Pin checks if her teammates are doing the quiz, she sees Woody afraid of the quiz, so she kicks him. Woody creates a hole, and Coiny, Eraser, and Tennis Ball fall in. Tennis Ball is halfway in, and Pin kicks him in. Later, Pin notices that it's raining. Later, the Announcer makes it stop raining and everyone turns in their tests. Pin's score was 14. Due to Blocky and Pen's cheating, the Cherries lose and are up for elimination again. In "Sweet Tooth", at the cake making contest, Pin makes a Flower cake and got the highest score of 23/26, resulting in Pin winning her second win token. (It seems like she can do better than an ice cake.) However, her team loses the 100-Chocolate-Ball-Eating contest that followed, so a tiebreaker was held. Snowball rips a tie, winning the tiebreaker for his team, so the Cherries lose YET AGAIN. In "Bridge Crossing", Pin, along with Firey and Eraser did not do the challenge. Another identical tiebreaker was held, and Snowball ripped the necktie and put the Squishy Cherries up for elimination yet again. In "Power of Three", Pin did not use her Win Tokens. After she found that she got 5 votes and will be eliminated, she tries to use her Win Token, but it was too late. She was eliminated. The Announcer noted that there was a "lesson learned, use a Win Token before it's too late." Pin was put up for rejoining in "Cycle of Life". Her rejoining video is her hugging the viewers and explaining that they need a heroic leader like her. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare", she tied with Flower and Spongy with 4 votes (and was the first to be announced to be a part of the tie), so she did not rejoin. In "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", Pin got 3rd place, tied with Snowball. She would've won with her evil strategy but she drowned in the bread along with Coiny, Needle, Golf Ball, and Woody so she lost and didn't rejoin. In "Gardening Hero", she was put up for rejoining. Her rejoin video is her explaining that if she votes for her, she would make improvements to the show. It was proven false in "The Glistening", when she and Golf Ball got 13 votes, thus not rejoining. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Pin votes for Leafy, and when it is later revealed that Firey won BFDI, he lets her into the island. Later, she helps Teardrop, Golf Ball and Icy find who stole Dream Island, and after finding out that it is Leafy, she encourages a death penalty for her. Battle for Dream Island Again In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", she leads a group, who chased Leafy into the Evil Forest due to buying Dream Island. She is one of the many Season 1 returnees. When Coiny suggests that Pin switch to his team, she does, with some pressuring. The other team easily trumps the smaller team, putting Pin up for elimination. In "Get Digging", she is seen sweating ooze because she is nervous about the impending Cake at Stake. Coiny points out that she isn't sweating, but Pin says that pins sweat ooze, not water. Coiny finds that weird. For a team name, she suggests "the Coiny-Pin-Donut Bunch", but Coiny comes up with a better name: W.O.A.H. Bunch. However, Donut tells Coiny that his idea isn't funny. Pin gets 363 likes and 252 dislikes. After Donut's elimination, she suggests getting Teardrop on her team because she never told Pin she hates her (she has no voice). Coiny and Pin proceed to take Teardrop, and with ease, as she has no voice to say that she refuses to join her team. During the challenge, Coiny is frustrated that they have nobody that can fly to Yoyleland and that his team does not have yoyleberries. Pin starts analyzing Coiny's seeds and identifies them as yoyleseeds, which can grow into yoyleplants in mere seconds. Coiny puts the seeds down, only to get knocked away as the yoyleplant grows. Pin uses the yoyleberries she has obtained from the bush to make a "sweet and simple" stew, according to TV. Their team won. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", W.O.A.H. Bunch gets Needle, mostly due to Coiny threatening to call her "Needy". Throughout the challenge, they lose Teardrop and Coiny, leaving Pin and Needle as the final two. Pin accidentally calls Needle "Needy", and due to Bomby, Team No-Name wins. In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Pin shakes the Eiffel Tower, causing everyone on the tower to fall. Even after everyone on the tower has fallen Pin is still shaking it, and Nickel tells her to stop. The W.O.A.H. Bunchers face elimination again. Pin got 372 likes, the third most, and to Match's surprise, Teardrop gets 502 likes, the most in BFDIA. Pin gets 314 dislikes, getting a cake. Pin pushes Pencil and Match in a rush, accidentally popping Bubble, as she wants to use the new HPRC to recover Coiny. In an unprecedented turn of events, Teardrop gets the most likes and dislikes, so she is eliminated. Shortly after Teardrop is eliminated, Coiny says that he's surrounded by "pins and needles", and Pin corrects him, saying that he is surrounded by "a'' pin and ''a needle". The W.O.A.H. Bunch get two new additions: Bomby and Yellow Face. Pin suggests making a farm-themed Dream Island. Later, the team continues to work on their Dream Island, with a "saddle" and "cattle" for Dream Island. Later, Coiny notes that Team No-Name's Dream Island is "glowing", and he uses Bomby to explode their island. There is only one winner, as all of Team No-Name and Yellow Face are all dead: W.O.A.H. Bunch. Pin and Coiny high-five. In "Get in the Van", Pin grows more of an attitude, only trying to make friends. She spoke to Bubble at the beginning of the episode, wanting to be acquaintances, and once Bubble was convinced that the two were becoming friends, they were soon interrupted by Leafy. Soon she accidentally stabs Puffball's speaker box while trying to kill Leafy, and because of its destruction, there is no host to announce Cake at Stake until Firey takes out his still surviving replacement speaker box. Bubble then leaves after swinging with Pin to go to Match's dance party, and Pin encounters Book and Ice Cube on their way to the party also. She then accuses Book of making decisions for Ice Cube without her consent, but Ice Cube retaliates by yelling that she wanted to go to the dance party. Later, Gelatin mentions Pin destroying Puffball's speaker box with Puffball nearby, who becomes angry and vomits a rainbow on Pin, refusing to listen to her explanation. After getting her limbs removed because of Puffball winning the prize, Pin complains about not being able to catch anything, and Yellow Face tells her that she'll get used to it. Pin forces Nickel to join W.O.A.H. Bunch, much to his dislike because of the fact that "bad things" happen when he and Coiny are near each other. Once the challenge starts, Pin starts to sweat ooze and complains about having to hop slowly and being completely exhausted already, but Coiny comes up with the idea that she could roll so she could go faster and stop complaining AND so he could no longer hear Pin's whiny whining. In "No More Snow!", the team continues to journey to Yoyleland, until Pin gets stuck in glue. Bomby and Coiny try to get her out, but Lightning zaps a tree, leading to Pin's death. It wasn't until "It's a Monster" that Pin was recovered. Yellow Face recovers Pin and the other W.O.A.H. Bunchers. While walking, Pin suggests to use Puffball and threaten her, so that the team can fly to Yoyleland. Yellow Face then suggests to call Puffball "Puffy". Puffball is recovered, but Needle has forgot her lines, giving Puffball time to recover Gelatin. Gelatin proceeds to freeze the W.O.A.H. Bunchers. (Yellow Face would then traverse onto the desert and get stuck on the glue left by the FreeSmart Supervan.) In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", Pin defrosts and notices that the HPRC has been stolen, most likely by FreeSmart. Later, Needle defrosts and startles Pin. They decide to put Coiny and Nickel next to each other, and the result is a hole spewing out money. Later, all of W.O.A.H. Bunch has unfrozen. Pin tells Spongy that he is the only one who can pull a bag full of money. Coiny finds it weird that there is a bag full of money. He asks Pin and Needle if they had played any "tricks" while he was still frozen. Pin then says that if she was, she'd tell him. As Needle is about to tell Coiny what happened, Pin cuts her off. Back in the desert, W.O.A.H. Bunch catches up and sees Yellow Face. Pin says that FreeSmart may still have the HPRC, so Coiny tells Yellow Face to die, which he does. Her team would then reach Yoyle City after FreeSmart, placing second. IDFB Six months before IDFB 1, Golf Ball extracted the red pigment from Pin and used it to produce new limbs for her, granting her a white (or colorless) coloration. In "Welcome Back", she tries to make friends with Fries, who's busy gardening Grotatoes, but to no avail. Later, she suggests freeing Roboty, whose red color can recolor her. Battle for BFDI Pin's red pigmentation is inexplicably back, as she isn't white anymore. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Pin is with Needle when Golf Ball runs into her and knocks her blueberry seeds out of her hands. She later asks Coiny and Firey if they've seen her seeds, stating she hopes they're not in a pot, because they're extremely fast-growing and explosive. Pin also asks Ice Cube and Remote if they've seen her seeds, both saying they haven't. When Four arrives, Pin is mutilated by him in response to Saw saying "You don't know what it does!" She is later revived after Bell says they'll never get her or Pillow back. Pin later praises Loser along with the others and gets on Loser's team. During the challenge, Cake and Firey both praise Loser instead of doing the challenge. She tells her team that they should focus more on the challenge rather than focusing on Loser. This results in her getting "removed", yet Clock wins the challenge for The Losers. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", she says that she almost prefers the old Announcer over Four and X. That makes Eggy curious. Later, Pin chides Clock for being "lazy". However, Loser saves them by using Daylight Savings time. In "Four Goes Too Far", because of Four getting merged into Donut, Pin says that there is nobody to reveal the challenge. Later, Pin tells Coiny about how worried she would be if Loser were to be eliminated. Coiny reminds her of their time in BFDIA, then tells her that even if Loser was gone, they would still have the knowledge to lead their team to victory. They then start to gush about him along with the rest of the team. Clock's curiosity made The Losers lose. In "Questions Answered", she is first seen with Coiny. Later, Pin delivers a motivation speech, which Coiny backs up. A motivated Cake would then press his team's buzzer and make his team safe. In "Enter the Exit", Pin is encouraged to squirt liquid Four into the shape of Four because she had skill in making cake (as proven by the cake she made for Cake at Stake). She does it, and the liquidated Four transforms into regular Four. Four thanks Pin by giving her a Gratitude Token for recovering them. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Pin can be seen with her team. When Leafy rejoins and is placed on The Losers, Pin still does not trust her after BFDIA, even when Leafy reminds her of their alliance. Later, she appears pleased when Needle wins the contest by reaching the top of the 500-step staircase and pressing the buzzer first. In the stinger, she is seen with Needle and Teardrop, when Needle is affected by an unknown, Yoyle Metal-esque affliction. Needle is shocked and scared, so Pin comforts her. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Pin finds that she is in Taco's body, and must make Taco's team think she is Taco and not Pin. She tries to lay low, but when asked for a strategy, the team immediately realizes that Pin is not Taco. Meanwhile, Pin's team, The Losers, catch Lightning pretending to be Pin, thanks to Needle, meaning Pin's team is safe anyway. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Pin attempts to help Coiny stop Cake and Eggy from arguing by saying a short rhyming speech. Coiny responds with a confused "Okay?" In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Pin talks to Book. Book tells her about her and Taco, and how Book wanted their team to be safer by blaming Taco. She also states how now it has made things worse and how she wants to fix it. Pin understands Book and tells her she should think what Taco would want. Then Book says freedom. Pin isn't shown at all for the rest of the episode. Votes Deaths #"Insectophobe's Nightmare 2": Is devoured by bugs. #"No More Snow!": Is crushed by a tree (thanks to Cloudy and Lightning). #"Getting Teardrop to Talk": Is magically mutilated by Four. Kills Total kills: 8 Trivia *Pin was the only former Squishy Cherry to be up for elimination in "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know". *Pin is the lowest ranking contestant from Battle for Dream Island to join Battle for Dream Island Again. *Pin sweats ooze instead of water, and apparently, eats her sweat. **However, in "Take the Plunge: Part 2", when Woody is chosen to be on Pin's team, she sweats water instead of ooze. However, this is likely just a mistake. *Pin may be very strong as she was able to shake the Eiffel Tower with ease in "Zeeky Boogy Doog". *Pin was the last season 1 character (excluding David) to be created. *Pin's favorite screen appears to be a normal screen, but it appears very small and hard to see in. *She is the only female member on W.O.A.H. Bunch in "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know". *Prior to BFDIA 3, she was the only contestant on Team W.O.A.H. Bunch to never receive the most likes or most dislikes. *Pin was the first contestant to ever receive a Win Token. **She's also the first contestant to receive two Win Tokens. The only other contestant to do so is Eraser. **She's also the first and only contestant so far to receive a Gratitude Token. *As of "Enter the Exit", Pin had 3 Tokens. ** However, in "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Pin got her Gratitude Token taken away by Four when Leafy was about to join The Losers! in exchange, leaving Pin with 2 Tokens. *Pin lost her limbs in "Get in the Van", being the first and only contestant to ever lose their limbs, or have a change in limbs. *She was the lowest ranking female contestant in Battle for Dream Island, due to Flower rejoining. *Pin, along with Bubble, was the first character ever seen by viewers (due to the thumbnail of the video of the first episode) *She is the first team captain to be eliminated in BFDI. *Pin and Pen are the only contestants with names that sound alike, with only one letter changing. *Pin speaks similarly to Golf Ball, as they both sound “staccato” and use few contractions. **According to Cary Huang in his BFB 12 reaction video, Pin’s voice was supposed to sound “pointy” since she has a point. *Pin has the second least amount of votes in BFDI, at 26, tied with Golf Ball. However, if we count Golf Ball's Win Token, then Golf Ball has the least votes, at 20. *Not counting rejoiners, Pin was eliminated with the least amount of votes on the Squishy Cherries, at 5. *Pin is one of the eight contestants who had their minds swapped in "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", the others are Tree, Basketball, Spongy, Puffball, Taco, Lightning, and Rocky. *In the Battle For Nothing intro, she's mad instead of being neutral in the original Battle For Dream Island Again intro. *Pin loves potatoes, shown in "Welcome Back" when she says that she misses their taste since she moved to Yoyleland. *Pin may have a fascination for gardening. **In "Get Digging", Pin is able to tell that the seeds Coiny earned as a prize were yoyleseeds. **In "Welcome Back", she calls it cute when Fries is planting grotatoes. **In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Pin drops her blueberry seeds after bumping into Golf Ball. She wonders where they went afterwards. * Pin's line "What? That's lazy!" in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" is based on multiple times when she said "What? That's crazy!" in BFDI and BFDIA. * Pin was the first person to be mutilated by Four. ** Pin was also the fourth contestant to die in Battle for BFDI. * One of Pin's talents is making cakes, as seen in "Sweet Tooth" where she made a Flower cake and in "Enter the Exit" where she made an embroidered strawberry cake. * Pin has gotten the lowest vote percentage from any elimination in BFB with a 1.31%, being lower than Bubble's percentage of 1.48%. * As of now, it is unknown how Pin regained her red pigmentation in BFB. See also Category:Females Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Characters Category:Voiced by Cary Huang Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Characters Category:The Losers! Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Characters with Running Gags Category:Team Captains